


Candles

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crack, M/M, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-mind wipe Blake goes looking for relaxation at his favorite whorehouse after a hard day dealing with the unnamed and annoying head of the computer section in the Aquatar Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is either an AU, or Blake was a lot different before the mind-wipes! Or both.
> 
> Back in the days of the adult B7 mailing list we had a tradition that if you'd made a posting error (often you sent a message meant to go to a specific person to the whole list) you could offer to write a SofA (gen-a Story of Atonement, or sexy- a Smut of Atonement.) It wasn't mandatory, or a punishment- mostly it was an excuse to ask for prompts. This one was written in Dec. of 2004.
> 
> I was prompted: Tarrant. Sixteen. Blowing Blake. Blake being Evil and Dom-y.
> 
> I don't think Blake was really Evil, but eh, close enough for a SofA.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake turned from the studied insolence of the head of the computer section with a snort. "If you ever get your sums right, _then_ the engineering section will produce a workable teleport." He'd timed it perfectly, and the shift-end claxon sounded. Blake was halfway out the door and the man still hadn't managed to think of a come-back witty enough to suit him. Blake decided he'd earned some relaxation, after putting up with the airs and snobbishness of that puffed-up pain all day.

***

Blake's regular rent-'boy' was out sick with some Delta disease or other. Blake growled his displeasure and informed the house-manager that it had better not be contagious, or it would prove fatal for _someone_.

After a rapid scurrying and shuffling of files, the house-manager offered Blake a room-key. "He's new, but very willing to please."

"How new? I don't want children."

"Oh, he's legal, all right. Eighteen, it says here, he's eighteen!" The house-manager turned the roster-'book' to Blake.

Blake studied the holo of the nude young man. He was certainly well-enough developed and very nearly as tall as Blake. Blake shrugged. "All right, I'll try him."

***

Blake grunted noncommittally in reply to the nervous-seeming young prostitute's greeting and introduction of himself as Del. "This is business, boy. I fuck, you get paid. Understand?" Blake was annoyed when the beautiful blue eyes lowered and the fair skin coloured. "You'll have to grow a thicker skin than that to earn a living with your pretty pink arse, you know." Blake finished stripping and stroked himself, eyeing the young man kneeling naked at his feet.

"Yes, sir." Del looked up at Blake and smiled. There was a shine to his eyes which could have been fear or excitement. Blake glanced further down, and grinned.

"You like a taste of discipline, don't you, boy?" He grabbed Del by the back of his neck, fingers twisting cruelly in the baby-soft curls that tumbled over Del's shoulders. "Suck me! And do it right, or I'll mark you." He ran a thumbnail along Del's cheekbone, just under the eye.

"Oh, yes, sir!" Del grinned and leaned in eagerly, sucking hard.

Blake groaned and thrust, shoving himself deep. "Fuck, you're good... that's it, boy, take it all..." He held Del by the head, making escape impossible. Not that Del was trying to escape. His smooth, long-fingered hands were fondling Blake's arse, pulling him close every time Blake withdrew. The roughness and the speed suited Blake's mood. In only a few minutes, he grunted and came, Del's long, delicate throat swallowing and swallowing until Blake released him and shoved him back onto his arse.

Del looked up and licked his lips, grinning like the proverbial cat who'd got the cream, far too many pearly white teeth gleaming.

Blake raised his eyebrows, as he went over to the bedstand and grabbed a cloth to wipe himself. Del had sucked him so clean it was unnecessary, but it gave him something to do instead of bending down and kissing Del. He began dressing swiftly.

"You ought to join the military. You seem just the type." Blake meant it as a sneer, as he considered only lackwits enrolled voluntarily.

Del blushed again. "Oh, I did, I joined the moment they'd take me, two years ago. I only do this on leave."

Blake stopped in mid-wipe. He turned to Del. "The minimum age is _fourteen_." He bent down and grabbed Del by the chin, fingers digging in deep. "How old are you, _boy_!"

Del's eyes went wide and bright with tears. "Six... sixteen sir... sixteen today."

Blake shoved him back hard and stood, zipping up his trousers with reckless haste. " _Damn_ that bastard!" Blake stormed off to vent his anger on the house-manager.

Del waited a few minutes before getting up to turn on the vid-link to security. Blake was in a fist fight with the manager, three security men, and two of the bigger female whores. Del grinned and settled down to watch. Blake was giving a good account of himself. "Very nice. I'm glad you were my sixteenth 'candle' today, Blake." Del hummed the happy birthday song as he poured himself a glass of champagne. He lay back on the bed and his eyes went thoughtful. "But perhaps, I should have one to grow on?"


End file.
